Reaching Out
by Ex Prisoner of Azkaban
Summary: Rose Tyler receives a mysterious letter. But it's impossible! It couldn't have been from him... Right? Meanwhile, in our side of the parallel worlds, the Doctor believes he has found a way to get Rose back... Takes place when Rose is trapped in the parallel universe. Very mild T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Rose Tyler, Parallel Universe._

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler burst through the front door of her mum's flat, slamming the door behind her and pressing her back against it, wishing nothing more than to disappear into its wooden frame.<p>

"Oh Rose is that you? I've been waiting for hours! For Pete's sake, one would think I'd asked you to do this year's shopping! I only asked you to get the mail!" Jackie Tyler began.

Rose, still pressed up against the door, pressed one hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle the sob she felt building up within her. Her mother continued rambling on until she noticed Rose's complete silence. Turning around, she saw her Rose, eyes swollen from crying, tears streaming down her face, with a letter grasped tightly in her hand.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jackie's concerned voice barely penetrated her daughter's veil of grief.

"Rose?" She called a bit louder this time, cautiously approaching her daughter.

This time, Rose did look up, but when she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a shuddering sob.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Her mum crooned, enveloped her daughter in a hug and comfortingly stroking her hair. "What's wrong darling?"

Rose gasped, choking on her tears, and took a step back. Jackie's attention was once more turned to the letter in her hand.

"What's that then Rose?" she asked gently.

Rose held it up, and covered her mouth again once more, swallowing back a sob.

After breathing deeply for a moment she managed to choke out a few words.

"It's a letter... From _him_." she stated, staring at it blankly.

"From who, love?"

"From... " she took a breath, "It's from the Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction... Hope y'all like it!<strong>

**Reviews and advice encouraged and welcomed. Thank you!**

**-United-Whovians**


	2. Chapter 1

"That's it old girl, don't fail me now,"

I furiously pumped, pressed, and pulled levers, switches, and buttons, needing to get the place and time exactly right this time.

I smiled sadly as I remembered all the times she had teased me for not getting to places at the time I meant to...

It's sad... I can't even bring myself to say her name anymore...

Angrily I wiped away a stray tear and went back to steering the TARDIS.

"No. I'm not doing this. I will not think about the past. The could have's and would be's and all that. I must live in the present. The here, the now. There are people and planets to save and I can't sit here pining away over... over..." I stumbled, unable to finish the sentence.

The TARDIS hummed sadly in my mind. And that was it. I couldn't do it anymore.

Sliding my back down the console, I curled up in a fetal position, arms wrapped around my legs and rested my head on my knees.

"I miss her," I whispered, tears trickling down my cheeks. "I can't do this anymore old girl," I stroked the TARDIS lovingly. She crooned comfortingly to me, but I could hear the sadness in it. She missed her almost as much as I did.

I sat there for some time, just going over my memories with... her...

_Grabbing my outstretched hand as I yelled "Run!"..._

_Her short blonde hair flipping as she whipped around to grin at me with her tongue in between her teeth in that way she had..._

_Laughing with me and Jack inside the TARDIS as we danced together..._

_Coming with me even though my face had changed..._

_Dressing up as servants and laughing as we realized that in a parallel world her mother had a dog named Rose..._

_Losing the TARDIS and having no way back home, so we held each other..._

_Her falling... Falling... Away from me..._

_Her on the beach, crying and confessing she loved me..._

Suddenly my grieving was interrupted by a loud ding. Standing up, I wiped my cheeks and took a deep breath.

Okay, I got this. You're gonna be fine, I told myself, taking a deep breath and putting my 'I'm alright' attitude back in check.

Walking over I grinned and resumed talking to the TARDIS.

"See, girl? I told you. My timey-wimey machine does work! It went ding! Didn't you hear it? I told you it goes ding when there's stuff!"

Picking it up, I read what it had picked up. I frowned to myself.

"But it can't be... That's impossible!"

The TARDIS hummed questioningly at me.

"Sorry... Um... Is there any kind of breach? At all?"

"No," she whispered in my mind.

I stiffened and my hearts began thudding in my chest.  
>"So... So, this reading is accurate?" I whispered hoarsely.<p>

"Yes, what is it my Time Lord?"

After a brief pause, a broad grin spread across my face.

"The best thing that's ever happened to me. And that's saying something; I'm over 900 years old!"

The TARDIS buzzed impatiently.

"Well old girl, I've finally found it. I think I've found a way to bring my Rose back."

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys here's Chapter 1! <strong>

**Please review! Feedback appreciated!**

**-Whovians-United**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long, I had to go back to... *shudder* school... I made it longer to make up for it though! I will try to update again this weekend! **

**Just FYI when something is in italics it either means that something is being though or said telepathically.**

* * *

><p>"Come on old girl, help me get this right! If we're gonna get her back we are gonna need to get the timing exactly right! Not a day off!"<p>

This was the first time I'd been so happy in... Over a year. Sure, Martha was great, but Rose was... Different. Special. And yeah, sure, I loved Martha, but not in the way she wanted me to. Not the way I loved Rose.

I could even feel the TARDIS's excitement pulsing through me as I ran around the console, setting everything up just so.

I hooked up the timey-wimey device to the coordinate grid, but to my surprise the TARDIS had already found the coordinates and loaded them up. She was working overtime to get our Rose back. I immediately felt a mutual surge of affection transfer from me to her and from her to me.

"Oh, you're a brilliant ship, now aren't you? Alright, now more thing then... Well, two more. Well, three more. I need the multi-dimension cannon, a pen and a piece of paper. Can you help?" I asked the TARDIS. She hummed sweetly in return and immediately I felt her guiding my mind to the supply room.

I quickly followed, and sure enough, ended up facing a door about average size that looked about right. There was something familiar about it, but I just figured, hey, I must've been in this room a thousand times before.

Opening the door, I felt every muscle in my body tense up. Because I knew this room. And it was definitely not the storage room. It was Rose's.

"Why? I asked you to bring me to the room with the dimension cannon and... Oh. There wouldn't be pen and paper in the storage room I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

I was right about to ask the TARDIS to show me to a different room that would have a pen and paper, but I felt her nudging me in.

"What? What is it that you want to see? This room has been untouched for over a year! And I want to keep it that way until she comes back! It can be like... Like she never left..."

_"Your room is also connected to hers. There are three doors in here. Closet, hall, and your room. Did you really think I would not notice you rearranging me?"_ She whispered telepathically.

_"Well... No,"_ I replied.

_"I also know that you look in here every night. You can't hide what you do inside of me, my Doctor,"_ she murmured gently.

This time I replied aloud. "Well... Yes, but I never actually went in. You're making this all complicated! Can we please just get the things I need!"

_"Not until you go inside."_ She replied firmly, nudging me once more with her mind.

Reluctantly I stumbled inside. It was still an absolute mess, exactly the way she had left it.

I smiled. If I closed my eyes I could almost imagine her rushing around, digging through her closet, throwing clothes behind her into a heap until she found the perfect outfit to match the place and time they had landed in.

I looked over to her small white desk. We had picked that up in a space station based off of New Earth. It brought back such good memories...

On top of it there was a mug from another one if our trips filled with pens and pencils, and a few notebooks and sheets of paper set out next to them.

Stepping over mountains of clothing and bags, I cautiously made my way over to her desk. When I was almost there I tripped over the strap of a backpack and trying to prevent myself from falling, I grabbed out at the nearest thing, which happened to be the knob to one of the desk drawers.

It easily slid open, unfortunately for me, and I face planted into a pile of her tank tops. Quickly, I jumped up and brushed myself off, hoping that the TARDIS didn't notice that.

As I went to close the drawer, something inside caught my attention. Pulling it out, I realized it was a photo album shaped and decorated exactly like the TARDIS. My curiosity got the better of me.

I sunk down into her chair and opened it up.

The first few pages were of her, my past regeneration, and all the places they had been together. I felt jealousy pulse through me as I saw how happy she looked. Then I pushed it down. _That's still you_, I told myself, although really, even though it technically was, it wasn't. Not really.

Then, after those few pages I got to her times with me. I smiled as I recognized our trips together. I flipped through the pages of our trips, each one making me long for her to be back with me. Just me and her and the TARDIS, no real place to go except whenever and wherever we wanted to.

When I got to the photos of our trip to future England I burst out laughing as I saw the two of us snacking on chips, a spaceship shooting lasers at the town in the background. She insisted we take a picture to look at later, reasoning that her mother would love to see what they did while saving the world. Also, she said, ironic to be sitting around, eating chips while aliens tried to take over planet Earth. Very British.

For some reason after that I just could not stop laughing. I tried to stop, I really did, but every time I calmed down I would see the picture and start laughing all over again.

Finally I had the sense to flip the page before looking down again and immediately my laughter ceased. For on the next page was a picture of me and her on what I had labeled in my mind "Doomsday", as it was the day that the empty section of my hearts that I had filled with Rose was replaced with nothing but a big black hole.

It was quite possibly the worst day of my life. Which was saying something; I mean, my whole race was dead and it was my fault, but that day was the worst. Definitely. But that wasn't all, because the universe is too cruel to just let me off the hook then. Because then, months later, when I finally found a way to send a message to her, I was cut off before I could tell her how I felt about her. I was cut off befor I could tell her that I loved her. No, actually. Not loved, past tense. No, no, no. Before I, The Doctor, could tell Rose Marion Tyler that I am inexplicably and irrationally in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review, feedback and ideas appreciated.<strong>

**-United-Whovians**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, sorry this is gonna be a short one! I promise I'll make the next one longer!**

* * *

><p>Apparently getting the TARDIS console wet is a bad idea. And by a bad idea I mean a REALLY bad idea. And by REALLY bad I mean explosion, not-going-anywhere-right-now-possibly-for-a-while-actually, kind of bad.<p>

So I guess that I shouldn't have gotten a glass of water to help calm myself down, and immediately try to get the TARDIS to where I need to go. Because I stuck in the middle of the vortex, floating around, and trying to do repairs without electrocuting myself.

Well, that and trying not to get knocked out of the vortex. Because that would be bad. Worse than REALLY bad. That would mean being stuck in a timeless eternity. That and I would never be able to rescue Rose. And that would be a bit not good. For both of us.

All of a sudden I felt a jolt of energy rush through the TARDIS, and then…

Nothing.

Literally, I could feel nothing. I couldn't sense the time, place, and the silence was actually deafening.

And I was scared. Well, actually I would call it terrified. It felt like I had fallen into the void. Like I said, the universe is cruel.

But, I couldn't have! I was so careful… So I decided to investigate. I quickly trotted over to the door and peered out.

It definitely wasn't the void. No, this was very different from the void. There was… life.

I stepped out of the TARDIS and shut the door carefully, locking it behind me. I didn't know what sort of creatures could be out there.

Looking around, all I saw was a dense, almost menacing looking, forest. It was warm and damp, almost like a rainforest. Actually, it was exactly like a rainforest. Except for the air.

The air was thick and hot, when you breathed it in it seemed to catch in your throat. It tasted of rotting wood and fungus and something else, something I couldn't identify, yet it seemed familiar. Even the atmosphere was foreboding.

Then it hit me. Why it was so familiar. And it wasn't good.

I began to feel the effects of that unfortunately familiar gas hit me. Everything came into sharp focus, then changed from the natural, foresty green into bright neon colors. My breathing became sharp and ragged and everything began to spin.

I barely made it to the TARDIS before I saw black spots in front of my eyes, and very suddenly, the ground came up to meet me, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it's characters and themes, unfortunately. If I did, the Doctor and Rose's relationship would not have ended that way. Just sayin'<strong>

**Alrighty, please review! Feedback appreciated!**

**-United-Whovians**


	5. Chapter 4

When I awoke, everything was in a haze.

Colors were brighter than they should be, and they were all smudged together. Nothing had a definite outline. It was making me feel sick.

Stumbling over to the TARDIS console, I pressed a few buttons (rather slowly I might add, as they all seemed to be connected) and tried to figure out how long I had been unconscious. While the records were being pulled up from the last time the door was opened, I thought back to the gas that had caused all this trouble.

I would recognize that sickly sweet smell anywhere. Chloroform. Simple, not very dramatic, yet effective. Small doses could rend the effected person's body to lose consciousness for several hours. And yet I had been exposed to a whole planet whose air was oxygen laced with it. That was not good. Not good at all; what if I had missed the time crack?

You might be thinking, "Oh, time machine, you could just travel back in time and go through the crack and it'll be all good!" But here's the thing about cracks in time. They have their own standard timeline. They aren't fun and a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey.

No. They are boring and their time is a straight line.

Does that make any sense? Okay… I'll put it another way.

Say this is standard time:

{~~~~~~} {~~~~~~}

Well, this is time crack time (in between standard time):

{~~~~~~} — {~~~~~~}

Standard time and time crack time run parallel, but standard time can be travelled through and changed, etc. I really hope that makes sense….

Point is, the crack in time will only be there for a certain amount of time, and a million TARDIS's couldn't change that, unfortunately.

Okay, back on track now. If I had missed the time crack I would never be able to get back to Rose. I hissed through my teeth and ran my hands through my hair, knowing that that rip in the fabric of time could be my last chance to get back to the woman I loved.

"Stupid chloroform-atmosphere planet. Stupid time vortex. Stupid time cracks. Stupid galaxy. Stupid universe! It always seems like everything is against us old girl! Gah! We have to get back there before it's too late,"

My unspoken words seemed to thicken the atmosphere. _If it isn't already too late._ Shrugging the morbid thought aside, I threw myself into my work with a fervor.

I knew that the coordinates to the crack in time landed in the very center of London, close to Canary Wharf, yet not quite there. Probably on the other side of the Thames. The TARDIS had already programmed the coordinates into herself and was preparing for me to help throw her into action. My only hope was that whatever had caused them to land on the planet in the first place wouldn't interfere again.

Normally I would be out there (with protection of course) to investigate and figure out what could possibly live there and the molecular structure of the atmosphere, but for once in my life I had a higher purpose than to discover life and protect it. I had one specific life form to rescue. One that had attached itself to my hearts. One that, if not saved, would kill me as well.

The fact was, I wasn't me without Rose. She was my other half, my better half. I knew without a steady companion I would become lonely and bitter; like I was before I had travelled with Rose in my past regeneration. So, it was with sudden burst of enthusiasm that I rushed around the console once more, thrusting and pulling levers and pushing buttons. The familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS whirring to life was music to my ears.

To my surprise and joy, whatever (or whoever) had caused us to land in 'Chloroform Land', as I had named it, left us alone and we once more were spinning through the time vortex, once again on our mission to Earth.

"We're on our way, Rose. Don't you fear. I'll get you back if I regenerate a thousand times over trying," I murmured under my breath. A small thud and the quieting of the TARDIS alerted me that we had landed. Without a second thought, I ran out the front doors and straight into an abandoned-looking home.

I whipped around, desperately searching for rip in the fabric of time. Finally, I felt my breath hitch and a broad grin spread across my I saw it. It was still there. A small tear in the wall, through which you could see whole galaxies, signaled the happiest moment in my life.

I sprinted back inside the TARDIS and snatched up the small dimension cannon, paper, and pencil and ran back outside, eyeing the crack suspiciously, making sure it hadn't closed up yet.

After quickly scrawling a note onto the piece of paper, I folded it and started up the dimension cannon. And then I fired it on through, to where I knew Rose Tyler would receive it the very next day.

* * *

><p>OK I think I fixed it! Thank you for reading and please review!<p>

~United-Whovians


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so so so sorry it's taken me so long to write/post this especially since it's kind of short... I've had a bunch of tests and even a couple state exams so it's been hectic! As soon as our EoC's are over I will try to update this story every couple weeks since I also am working on one other story on here!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler, Parallel World<p>

Rose Tyler looked down in anguish at the object which had ended it all.

Her future, her hope, and even her full capacity to love, for fear of having her heart broken again.

She furiously brushed away a stray tear that had snuck down her cheek, turned, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 years previously...<em>**

_Rose stared at the envelopes being handed to her and her mother, her heart in her throat._

_"I am sorry for your loss ma'am," the government official said to her, turning and saying the same to her mother._

_Her mind was torn in two; half was angry, and half was confused and consumed in sadness._

_'NO YOU'RE NOT! He's just a NAME on a bloody LIST to you!' The angry half screamed at the man in front of her._

_Meanwhile, the other half went numb. Absolutely numb. Devoid of feeling, emotion, the will to live._

_Rose felt herself begin to shut down._

_She heard her mother quietly thanking the man and shutting the door, but it felt like there was cotton in her ears and she was living in a dream._

_Ignoring her mum's calls, she stumbled to the guest bedroom (which she was temporarily occupying) and locked the door behind her. Later, she was unable to recall when exactly she managed to get over to the bed and sit down, still dazedly staring down at the professional-looking envelope sitting so pristinely in her hand. Swallowing down her pain and fear, she opened it up and began to read the letter's contents._

_"To Mrs. Rose Smith,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband, Dr. John Smith, was killed in…."_

_She didn't continue. She already knew what it would tell her. " A terrible accident" "Don't know what happened" "Will conduct an investigation" The usual. Unexplainable. Tragic._

_She shouldn't have taken the day off._

_She should never have left him at Torchwood._

* * *

><p>After that, everything was just a big blur to her. Lots of government and Torchwood officials showing up, asking questions, taking her and her mum to "the scene of the crime" as they so <em>tactfully <em>called it.

And her mum and Tony were the only things that kept her going.

Peter Tyler had also perished in the accident.

Finally, after a week of investigation, they discovered what happened. It turns out that her father, John, and a bunch of other workers had been working on a better dimension hopper, but it went wrong, and they were all blasted into the Void.

They would spend an eternity in hell.

_And they would be suffering for her._

She told herself that they had been doing that for a Torchwood intervention somewhere, but she knew in her heart that they had been creating it so that she could go back to her world.

After Torchwood had made that groundbreaking discovery they were finally able to have some peace and plan the funerals. The day of John Smith-her husband's-funeral had quite possibly been the worst day of her life.

But, among the weeks of pain and months of grief, there were bright moments. Tony learned to walk. Rose's would become friends with a couple who moved in next door named Amy and Rory. Mickey began to come 'round to visit her.

And then, finally, she was able to do the impossible.

Rose Tyler moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Adios,**

**~United-Whovians**


	7. Chapter 6

**So so so so so so SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the insane wait, life *shudder* ****got in the way of my writing. (tests, exams, finals, studying, etc.) Then I had insane writer's block for this story. BUT school's out now so I should be updating more frequently! YAYYY! **

**ALSO again SOOOO sorry for the amazing shortness, but I thought that this would be the best way to end this, and the rest of the story will be in the Doctor's perspective again.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rose Tyler, Parallel World<em>

_ROSE TYLER POV_

I have to admit, when I received the Doctor's letter, I was overwhelmed by a torrent of emotions. I mean, who wouldn't be?

And before you go around judgin', put yourself in this situation: the man you love leaves you with no way to get back to him, then, years later, when you do finally find a way to get back to him, he leaves you once again… With a copy of himself that isn't exactly like him. Sound impossible? Ha, well that's the story of my life.

So there I was, sitting on my bed reading the note for what seemed like the hundredth time. And the only thing I could think was _Do I really want that life back?_

This time reading through it, I analyzed it. It was hastily written, but well thought out. Rather messy, not like his usual handwriting. Was he rushing? Or… had he regenerated? The thought hit me like a blow to the chest. I hoped not.

While it would still be him… Well, it wouldn't be him. It wouldn't be _my _Doctor. The one I fell in love with

Because despite all that the Doctor had done to me, purposefully or not, I still loved him. And I do to this day.

And in that moment I realized that yes, I wanted that life, my old life, back. Because with him by my side I felt free, truly free, and I hadn't felt that way in a long time. I realized that that letter was my ticket out of there, and I wanted out.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry it's so short, especially after the wait! I am having major writer's block for this story... If you guys have any ideas or something you want to happen feel free to let me know in the comments!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~United-Whovians**


	8. Chapter 7

Well guys, here it comes, the big reunion! Again, so sorry for the wait, I got busy AND started the Mortal Instruments series which I can't put down. This is a longer chapter, so hopefully this makes up for the wait, plus the last, shorter chapter!

* * *

><p>I was counting down the minutes until I could use the cannon to bring her home. I couldn't risk using the TARDIS to travel forward, just in case I missed the time. Because despite what I used to tell Rose, I knew I often got the time wrong.<p>

So, to pass the time, I tinkered around the console, hoping, no, praying that she would be able to follow the instructions in the letter without encountering any trouble. Rose was pretty jeopardy-friendly, after all.

A sudden, terrible thought occurred to me as I fiddled with the chameleon circuit, trying to see if I could fix it. (Not that I would even if I could) Would Rose even want to come? Was she mad at me because I left her? Would she give me a chance to explain? The idea that she would ignore the letter out of anger terrified me.

Me, a 900 year old Time Lord, terrified by the thought of having to face a little pink and yellow human. Who would have thought?

I pushed away these negative thoughts and looked at the clock on the side of the console. Five minutes until she should arrive. In that moment the saying 'stomach full of butterflies' felt like a hideous understatement. More like 'stomach full of killer bees'.

Quickly, I ran over to the jump seat and grabbed the dimension cannon, then ran out the TARDIS doors. The crack was still there, thankfully. To be perfectly honest, I really don't know what I would've done had it closed back up.

Inching forward cautiously, I peered through the crack. All I could see was darkness. I sighed. I was just going to have to hope that Rose had received the letter and actually followed the instructions inside.

I checked the time. Two minutes before I fired the cannon. Two minutes before I would finally be reunited with my beautiful Rose.

I felt my heartbeats speed up and I felt like I was going to explode from sheer excitement. To calm myself down I counted each second. It felt as if I was counting down a ticking time bomb.

Using my superior Time Lord time sense, I checked the time once more. It was time.

Taking a deep breath, I raised the dimension cannon and aimed at the crack and fired.

There was a loud sucking noise, and the pressure all around me increased until I felt my ears pop. An explosion of what looked like… smoke mixed with silver glitter? What?

But I didn't have any more time to contemplate because as the silvery-grey cloud dispersed a girl seemed to materialize in the middle. No, not a girl, but a woman. _Rose._

My lungs seemed unable to draw in enough air. I felt frozen. All I could do was stand there and stare, my mouth open comically like a character from a cartoon.

After a moment I came back to reality enough that I could study her expression. What I saw there both startled and terrified me.

There wasn't the much expected anger there. There wasn't sadness. No, there was disappointment. Her eyes were full of it. Every line of her face radiated her dismay, and it was aimed at me.

This was so much worse than what I had imagined. I had expected anger, and a fierce, whiplash-inducing Tyler Slap. Then, I had imagined she would pull me down by my lapels and-

No. The disappointment in her eyes felt like a dagger in my heart. I desperately wanted to run to her, but her facial expression told me that if I did, she might make a run for it. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Rose." I whispered. The sheer emotion in my voice startled me. And based on Rose's face, it startled her too. There was so much pain, sadness, longing and _love_ expressed in that one beautiful word that I felt my barriers break down and a tear trickled down my cheek, and it was like a dam had broken. Tears ran freely down my face and all I could do was look at her. Finally I gathered up the courage to speak

"I did it for you. I didn't want you to face the bitterness of immortality. I don't age like you do. You would grow old, yet I would stay the same. I didn't want to do that to you, and I knew that watching you age and eventually die would destroy me. I did it for you, Rose. All for you."

She let out a quiet gasp and ran to me, and her arms flew around my neck. Automatically, mine came up around her waist and I spun her around, a smile breaking through on my face.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear.

"Rose Tyler, I love you too,"

And I knew that the immediate future would be difficult, and explanations would be owed. But that didn't matter. Everything would be alright, because Rose and I were together again. And we were ready to run.

* * *

><p>~PLEASE READ~<p>

Well this concludes the story! I didn't think it would be this short, but it worked out I decided to do a series of shorter stories after this, following Rose and the Doctor throughout their adventures.

The sequel is up, called Where You Go, I Will Follow

Thanks to all my fantastic readers!

Disclaimer

~United-Whovians


End file.
